You're Beautiful
by FlUFF WRiTER
Summary: In Harry's POV but DMGW. But it's time to face the truth, I will never be with you. Guess it's true what they say, you never realized what you had until one day it was gone. But this was worse because not only did I lose her but I lost her to...Malfoy


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of it's characters. All credit is intended for J.K. Rowling.

A/N: I just had to write this. The song, You're Beautiful by James Blunt, was always stuck in my head since my sister showed it to me, and it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote a story on it. So, you might want to listen to this song while reading because it sets the mood perfectly. Remember to review, flamers are welcome and compliments appreciated! Oh, and of course, enjoy!

I trudged through mud once I left my flat. Rain had poured all through the night, and now, was departing with sprinkles of rain, here and there. The air smelt of fresh rain and flowers blossoming, seeing how it was now spring. I looked up at the sky; the clouds were clearing, but there was a light gray, almost silver cloud that just hung in the sky. I figured that it was all just above this section of muggle London.

I fought my through the crowded sidewalk, it was Sunday morning, that usually explained it all. I didn't feel like apparating to the Ministry of Magic, I grew a liking for walking amongst the muggles to get to work. I didn't get swarmed as often as I did if I just apparated in front of the phone booth, which was kind of hard, for the muggle exception, of course.

"The Daily Prophet for you m'boy?" A voice said behind.

I turned at the sound of 'The Daily Prophet', startled I ran to the old man waving around the newspaper.

"Excuse me, what do you think you're doing selling The Daily Prophet in muggle London?" I yelled in a whisper.

"I have every right to-. Oh my! Harry Potter?" He looked at me with interest.

"Yeah," I started to grow uncomfortable.

"Like to buy The Daily Prophet? I'm sure, as an Auror, you must want to know what's happening in the wizarding world." His eyes held a strangle twinkle, like he knew I had too.

"I would but I'm running a bit late for work, so just be careful selling those." I said softly and walked away.

It took me about 15 minutes to get to the subway, after fighting my way through the crowd. I took my ticket and did the whole process, which today, took about 10 minutes, 5 minutes longer than the usual. I finally got into the compartment of the subway that would take me to the area near the Ministry.

I fell into a heap in one of the seats and breathed in and out. I closed my eyes and tried to organize my thoughts. Ron was mad at me because I never really went after Ginny after Dumbledore died. He said 'now she's stuck with someone I truly hate with a passion and she won't give up on him! Do you know how annoying those two can be when he's…tolerable?' I asked him who it was that Ginny had went after, since I never really talked to her after that, and didn't keep in touch with the Weasley's as often. Ron just answered, 'like you even care! If you did, you'd go after her, but it's too late, she's in love with him or so she claims.' He never did tell me who she went after. What about Hermione? Well, seeing as how she and Ron are really close, he swore her not to tell me until he stopped being mad at me or until I find out. Oh how I missed Hermione, I haven't seen her in a long time, same with Ron. But Ginny. Ginny was so, so…something I can't explain. It's as if she was an angel or something. And my love for her was something so innocent, so pure, but I knew I'd never have it in return.

I opened my eyes and looked around me. People were just reading newspapers, talking on their cell phones, and everything muggles did. That's what I did while I waited for the train to start, until I heard it. I heard the voice I longed to hear.

"Will you just hurry up? We're going to miss it! I don't want to be late!" She stepped into the huge compartment and looking out the doors.

"Don't worry, we won't be late, trust me." A voice said, it sounded familiar but I couldn't place it.

"I do trust you; I just don't want to miss it." Her voice held laughter.

Her hand grabbed that of a man's. Her bright red hair was curled loosely, and I knew that it worked around her face perfectly. The man stepped into the compartment, his strides smooth and quick. I immediately noticed his hair. Strange isn't it? You'd think that someone would recognize the face, the way someone carries themselves, but the hair caught my attention. His hair was the same that it was in school, almost platinum blonde. He carried himself the same way; he had the same gallantry as before.

He placed his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him as the door closed. Instead of a smirk, I saw a smile, a true smile; one that held happiness. She giggled slightly as she spoke.

"We're in public; don't you think this can wait?"

"It's never stopped you before," He teased her.

"Draco!" She hissed in a whisper as a smile played on her lips.

That's when it struck me. I didn't want to believe it, but it was true. No wonder Ron was mad at me. How could I be so stupid! But I never thought that Ginny would date Malfoy! She said his name as though she just received the candy she most longed to eat. My heart plummeted to my stomach. Malfoy!

"Ginny!" He teased back as she laughed more.

I smiled at her, her happiness. I knew she'd never want to be with me, I knew that after I had broken up with her. It was to protect, since Voldemort always went after those I cared about, I couldn't risk her life doing that. But as they say, you never know what you've got until it's gone.

I noticed I was staring at the couple. Their embrace was so close and so reassured. She was an angel, of that I'm sure. I felt tears finding their way into my eyes, but I held them back. I couldn't risk them seeing it; I couldn't risk her seeing me. But then, it happened. She saw me.

She had turned her head for incessant blushing, as her cheeks were red. She saw me and we locked eyes. Her smile faded, but then rose again. Her eyes were as chocolate brown as ever. They held that twinkle that captivated me in 6th year. Then, she turned away.

I felt tears coming to eyes. They were from the emotion that swept over the instant that I knew she recognized me. I turned my head away refusing to let her see me. After all she may have smiled at me, here in a subway, a train, what ever you want to call it, but she was with another man, she was with Draco. It pained me to see her in the arms of my rival, her brother's rival, and the man who used to be her rival. It all hurt because it wasn't me, in that position, I wasn't him, I was just…Harry Potter.

The train came to a halt; it was my stop, and apparently theirs too. I stepped off slowly, trying to avoid her, mostly. The process here was a lot faster, only took 5 minutes. I tried to think "happy thoughts" as Hermione had advised once before. I couldn't. My head was held down; I was fighting my way through the crowd, thankfully not getting killed in the process. I finally looked up as I got out of the train station. And I saw them, again.

She was more beautiful than before, if it was even possible. It's as if the sun found a space through the gray clouds, and shone its light on Ginny. Her brilliant red hair sparkled the way I knew. She was beautiful, she was an angel, and she was everything I could never have.

I finally realized that I was in a crowd when some girl bumped into me and departed with a muffled "sorry". I looked up again, and she was still there, crowded by people too. Draco still had his arm protectively around her waist, and I envied him for it. But I walked on.

Now I knew why Ron was furious, they were so happy, so free, so something. Yeah, Ron was my best mate, but it's not like I'd have a chance of seeing her again. Ron rarely talked to his family, he did see them on holidays but I never really went, seeing as how I had my own life to live. But in that instant that she saw me, I will never forget that, and I hope she won't either. Sure she was with Draco, but I just hoped that some where in her heart, there was a place for me. Even if it was the brotherly love she had so long ago claimed it was.

I knew before, during school that it wasn't. When she had met me, it was the stories that she had heard. The stories every child in my generation knew, the story of the Boy-Who-Lived. I never did have any feelings for her during Hogwarts, seeing as that I was busy trying to prevent a dark lord from destroying me and the people I had cared about. But during 6th year, everything did change.

Ever since she started going out with Dean, and her problems with him, and Professor Slughorn's lucky potion. I got jealous and everything. Wanting her relationship to falter between her and Dean, just so I could be with her. Those emotions had started when I saw her snogging him in the corridor. I thought it was protectiveness, but it wasn't.

I knew that thinking of her was no use. I knew it but I also knew that it would stay on my mind. A girl like Ginny Weasley can't leave your mind, for it never left mine. I reached the phone booth and stepped inside. I had to see one more time, she her once more. I looked back, she was walking across the street with Malfoy, and she was radiant. I smiled sadly at the sight. I whispered words, words that were to her, though she couldn't hear me. They were for her and maybe for me too. Just to face reality.

"It's time to face the truth, I will never be with you," a tear slid down my face. "I hope you're happy Ginny, and I hope that D-Draco will give you everything you ever deserved, things that I could and can't ever give you." I stopped. But I knew I had to continue. "Ginny, you're beautiful; you'll forever be in my heart. I love you Ginny, though I'll never be with you."


End file.
